Never Really Only A Story
by Bookwormxox
Summary: Confusiing title no? R&R So what happens when one day you could find out what appears to only be a story is not one?


((Wow, it has been forever I should say. One thing led to another with my great school move and now I actually am settled in enough to do this sort of stuff again…though just a new story I have sat down and started writing in school. I have a few ideas for it and it is basic not much dealing with Peter Pan at first, but it might depending where it goes.))

I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters made in it…yeah, you know that more then likely but I it should be said.

Never Really Only a Story

In my fourteen years of living so far I think I might be able to expect whatever life seemed to throw at me. When I was only just borne there was a war going on. I'm not sure how that made me today, but I sure do feel different then I might have if not a war out there threatening to have me blown to piece…tough was everyday like that in some. The war is long pass now and I will say my life has always been going normal. School was throwing at me all I thought they could and whatever I didn't learn from school I thought I would somehow pick it up in my constant reading I did most of the time of fiction books and non. I think it was my great liking to reading books that got me into this pickle of confusion I found myself in now. Particularly it was a book I think that I took a great liking to when younger and still do now some. It is a book about a boy and his many great adventures. In this boy childhood years he had things that no other child to do. On a regular basis he was hunting treasures and fighting pirates. He had friends that were Indians, mermaids, and bunch of boys, and a fairy. He could even fly! The thing I think I found greatest about this boy was the fact that he never grew up as the years went by with him living on his magical home of Neverland. And when I loved this character so much still I took envy on the character because in my younger years of sitting at a chair the thick book in my lap and my eyes speed reading I saw that as in the years of adventures he had I read then over and over and was simply growing older.

So as it sit in my tall house room today having that same book about this boy in my lap memories of those days came back to me. My home being in England down the street from the small town market stuck between many houses on both sides. My fingers were tracing over the leather coating of the book. My lips soon moving as they found where the golden leathers on the cover page whispering out its name.

Peter Pan

Magic words to all the children reading it. Envy started to come over me again, but to that of the author who wrote this book.

"Wendy Darling," I started to ask myself. "How did you do it?"

To me this was almost amazing an adult mind could have come up with this magical story when so clearly it was that of a child's, but not at the same time. Sitting on my comfy bed and leaning back into the pillows some, book still in lap, my eyes closed and the thoughts went to pictures of one of the great battles in this book. One between my two favorite characters of course. The childish and clever and heroic Peter Pan and then between the devil hearted, mean spirited, most evil codfish you could even think of, Captain Hook.

Peter and Hook were in great battle with each other. Dancing in circles around the deck of the Captain's ship the Jolly Roger. Te swords the two held clashed every few moments. Peter's free hand behind his back so not to fly to show the Captain he could still beat him even without the advantage while hook's own hook was lashing out every one in a while with threatening strikes. They were going about the decks like mad men, and boy. Close calls for both at points until all the sudden Hook got the slip on Peter. In one swift movement Hook slashed his sword about and did it in a way where Peter's sword flew out of his own head. The blade of Hook's sword quickly going up to that of Peter throat and it held steady. Hook and that wicked smile of his.

"Any last words boy before you die," his venom like voice spat out at Peter. And to much of my surprise the first time I got to this part of a book he replied in the most clever way I could imagine.

"To die would only be another great adventure…"

((And for now I am done because If feel to lazy to try and come up with anything else at the moment. Comments of what you think so far just over all wise is great. I know so far I have nothing dealing much with Peter Pan or who this 'I' character is yet but soon enough I guess. That all who do rate for me and give comments.))

Yours truly

Ggrm


End file.
